


Proper Relaxation [Podfic]

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), the_dragongirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, F/F, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the founding of Hogwarts still only in the planning stages, Helga sneaks away to try and enjoy a beautiful day before returning to work.</p><p>Story written by fenellaevangella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Relaxation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proper Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610226) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

09 minutes, 26 seconds

**Music:**

"Cairn O'Mount" by Tony Cuffe , from Say Will We Yet

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 14 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Proper%20Relaxation%20by%20fenellaevangela.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (13.8 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033023.zip)  



End file.
